ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Della Duck
Della Duck is Donald Duck's twin sister, as well as the niece of Scrooge McDuck. She is the mother of Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Donald's triplet nephews. Background Della has rarely appeared in any stories, so information about her is largely unknown. According to the Eiser Award-winning comic book series The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, ''Della and Donald are revealed to be twins.The relationship with her sons and Donald, and why she leaves them with her brother, is debatable. According to the Dutch Disney comic ''80 is Prachtig, Della was one of the first female pilots, and eventually became an astronaut, so she left her children with her brother just before she left for a space trip. Personality Despite the fact she is missing in action, she is known as an adventurer. It has been shown that she is a high-spirited, daring, and courageous woman who loves going on an adventure with her family. While good nature Della was mischevious and a bit selfish. She is also shown to be a prankster in The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!. In many adventures, she has been shown to help others and was a quick thinker that helped to get the family out of trouble. However, her thrill-seeking personality could blind her to the dangers and consequences of her rash actions. So far it is implied that her selfish impulsiveness is what led to her becoming lost in space. History ''Early Adventures'' In the past, she and her twin brother Donald had accompanied their uncle Scrooge McDuck on many dangerous adventures up until 10 years prior to Woo-oo!. Among these adventures were visiting the island of Ithaquack, where she was good friends with the goddess Selene. Having traversed the world, Della had hopes to make it possible for her sons (only eggs at the time) to be able to explore the stars. She designed a spaceship called the Spear of Selene, but was opposed in her aspirations by her brother Donald. Wanting to surprise Della, Scrooge had the Spear of Selene built, intending to give it to her after the boys were hatched. However, Della discovered its existence and took it for a test flight in Earth's orbit. Unfortunately, she ran into a cosmic storm, and rashly decided to continue flying. A bolt of lightning struck the ship and Della was lost in space. As a result of Della's disappearance, Donald became the guardian of her three sons, and he and Scrooge were estranged for ten years. After Della's Disappearance After discovering a portrait of Della adventuring alongside Scrooge and Donald at McDuck Manor, Dewey set out to find what had truly become of his mother, assisted by Webby Vanderquack. In "The Great Dime Chase!" the two discovered a note from Della to Scrooge, in which she apologized for taking the Spear of Selene. This was among various other records of Della that had been collected and stored in a secret area of the archives in Scrooge's Money Bin. In "The Spear of Selene!", Dewey and Webby cause the Sunchaser to crash-land on Ithaquack, believing the Spear to be an artifact associated with Selene. However, upon encountering Selene, they learn she had never heard of it. She did, however, allay Dewey's fears about Della's character. In "The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!", the triplets discovered a note left by Della for Donald in Castle McDuck. Eventually, Dewey admitted that he had been researching their mother to his brothers, and they resolved to solve the mystery together. In "The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!", the boys and Webby attempted to piece together shredded documents from the time of Della's disappearance, which was around the time the triplets were born. Eventually Dewey confronted Scrooge, who admitted the circumstances behind Della's disappearance. Unfortunately, the shocked and angry triplets and their friends were quick to accuse Scrooge of recklessness,and refused to believe Scrooge's claims that he had done everything he could to try and find Della after she disappeared. 'Current State' At the end of the "The Shadow War!", it's revealed that not only did Della survive the cosmic storm, but has been living on the moon in the wreckage of The Spear of Selene. She also managed to get a TV connection to see her sons for the first time when they appeared alongside Scrooge, Webby, Mrs. Beakley, and Launchpad on the news. In the episode Last Christmas, we were introduced to a younger version of Della who was trying to capture Santa Claus in the back of McDuck Manor. When one of her traps accidentally ended up capturing her brother Donald and future Dewey instead, she refused to cut them down from the rope until Donald apologized to her for staying in his room all day, rather than spending Christmas with her. Donald apologized and the two were brought back to the ground, where soon after the three of them ended up taking on a giant monster which had been tracking them down all night. Luckily they were able to defeat it, and decided to bring it to the front of McDuck Manor to get Scrooge to deal with it. Although Dewey had tried to keep it a secret, Della and Donald were already aware that he was from the future, claiming they were of the Duck Family and had already experienced at least 4 weirder things on Christmas. Dewey did try to tell his mother Della about the tragic events that were to come for her in the future, but both her and Donald kept Dewey's beak shut, worrying that what he was about to tell them may end up changing the future in a catastrophic way. They then went back into the McDuck Manor to get Scrooge, and during that time the future Scrooge had come back to pick up Dewey. Later that night, the brother and sister exchange gifts with Della gifting Donald an oversized Christmas sweater, something which Donald still wears every Christmas, and Donald gifting Della a brand new scarf, something which Della still wears to this day. Meanwhile in the present, Della is seen back on the moon looking at an old family photo she had kept with her ever since she became lost in space. She wished her family a Merry Christmas from afar, and hoped she would be seeing them again soon. The screen turns black as Della is seen working on something from a station she had created for herself from the parts of The Spear of Selene. Appearances Comics * Old Montemplumage Had a Chicken! * A Viking at My Door! * Cheating like Nostradogmus * Beware of the Phenomenal Pumpkin People! * The Tale of the Two-Headed Horse! (cameo; flashback) Show Season 1 * Woo-oo! (mentioned and pictured) * The Great Dime Chase (pictured and mentioned) * The Spear of Selene! (mentioned and depicted in magically recorded images) * The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! (mentioned) * The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (mentioned and seen in flashbacks) * The Shadow War! (first speaking appearance) Season 2 * The Most Dangerous Game...Night! (mentioned) * Last Christmas! (present day and younger incarnations) Quotes "Boys?" - Della Duck The Shadow War! "Merry Christmas you guys, see you soon." Last Christmas! Video Trivia * In Huey, Dewey, and Louie's first comic appearance, Della pronounces their names in a different order. She calls them Louie, Huey, and Dewey. This is one of the few time the nephews are listed in a different order. * She was occasionally referred to as Dumbella Duck or Thelma Duck '''in the old comics before her official name was '''Della Duck. However, in the episode Last Christmas, when she and Donald were young it was revealed that the name Dumbella was just a name Donald used to tease her. References Category:Ducks Category:Female Category:New Characters Category:Duck Family Category:Supporting Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Mothers Category:Siblings